Akuma no Trill
by Chibi-Ayase
Summary: A violinist who is cursed and a Summoner will reveal a devastating past but their future will soon open their eyes to all...complete Summary inside...Rating will go up... SasuNaru Shonen-Ai Yaoi


**_Akuma no Trill_** **Ch.1 The Beginning Sonata**

**A/N**:

It's an AU so you must know this is different from the original Naruto... and also this Story is inspired by the anime Yami no Matsuei.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Yami no Matsuei. I will only put This up once so please don't complain if I don't continue putting this up.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru for now

* * *

**Summary:**

A violinist, who was cursed by a violin and a Shinigami, who was currently under the Division of Hades meet for the first time. Their past wasn't what It was thought to be and how it was connected was still a mystery to them. They didn't know each other, but once that Shinigami's mission starts, He will see that the violinist isn't what he appears and expect to be.But as the years past, both will see that their past will Become revealed as that person reappears in their lives once again, there Future appearing for the first time in their eyes.

* * *

**The Beginning Sonata **

The music of the violinist was played out so magnificently throughout the evening in the concert hall and the melody was just beautiful from listening to it. Just so often you could even hear the violins play outside from there. Amazingly this violinist was known as one of the genius when he plays his violin! Sometimes people were just amazed how a young boy could even play the one difficult piece when it comes to the violins.

As the concert has ended, people had begun to pile out from the concert hall talking about how that young blonde boy was able to be such a genius with the violin. Although, he was the only blonde Japanese boy who had actually perfected the song. Though when he was younger, no one had ever even thought about him being a genius at heart. He was clumsy, loud mouth, obnoxious, but of course a pure hearted spirit. However, before he even started to play they thought of him as Bakamono when he was very young but he never admitted himself that he was one. His name was Uzumaki, Naruto who was only 15 and still is as pure hearted as ever.

No one knows his true meaning behind the music he plays but one of the masterpieces he was able to play was known as **_Akuma no Trill_** also known as **_The Devil's Song_**. Much to people's knowledge it was known that only two people knew how to play it but also Naruto was now one of them... After Naruto put away his violin, his lover and guardian who had always been there to protect him when it came to a Shinigami greeted him, but also he was also truly amazing with his own abilities. Uchiha, Sasuke was the same age as Naruto but also his protector although they met, Sasuke was one of the people known as an "Ice Prince" but as cold hearted he was, the only one that melts his heart was none other than Naruto himself. This is the story about two boys...and so their past has begun to play out the destiny that will be carried out...

12 year old Uzumaki, Naruto was just an ordinary kid going through Konoha Junior High though he had no parents, yet even friends to be that matter. Everyone at school usually was mean to him when it came to him either asking or trying to help a person, he always gets pushed away. Even during the days when he walks down the street, the people from the apartments also sometimes swear and also throw rotten milk, water or garbage at him when he tries to get to his apartment as soon as he could. Though his apartment wasn't big, it was enough for him to live in and most of the time when he either gets off from school or doesn't go to work for a living, he either stays at home and works on his schoolwork or starts to play the violin he had for a very long time.

Unlike any other things in his room, the violin he had was given to him before he moved by an old friend of he had met once when he was a child about 7 years old. Naruto never forgot who he was that gave him the violin and he would always practice and hide his violin when it came to kids beating him up when they had a chance to in the orphanage he had spent before he left when he was 12.

The kids that were in the orphanage used to beat him up but also try to take things that he had and never gave it back. Naruto knew that he had to hide his violin otherwise the other kids would have destroyed it. He also was the only one who had markings that looked like three scars or whiskers on his cheek which made him also look also like a kitsune unlike any other kid that was there. It was also one of the reasons why he was picked on alot and also called many names. As two years went by, Naruto left and searched for a new place to live. That's when it all had started on his new life, and his new attitude towards life itself.

As his new school has started, he had taken band class which he had bring his violin and always had kept it in his locker with him but sometimes he leaves it with his teacher who saw him more than just a student but, a son and a younger brother to himself. Umino, Iruka was the band teacher who saw the talent in Naruto when he first joined the class. However, as the times had progress when Naruto was in Konoha, a lot of people never knew how talented he was and treated him mostly like dirt when it comes to him since he tried to even make one friend in the school. Not to mention by the third day that he was in that school everyone completely ignored or pushed him away when he asked if he could help or be friends with any of them.

He was also always alone at lunch sitting outside on the school roof watching the city above while eating since usually when he goes into the cafeteria, food was either thrown at him or sometimes he just gets tortured by the other students the worse way possible. Naruto never knew why everyone was mean at him but most of the time try to ignore it and move along in his life even though he had no friends to be with. After schools he usually has gone to a job, which he worked at the Ichiraku Ramen shop over by his apartment. Ayame helped him out usually when it comes to serving and when both Oji-san and Ayame are off, they teach him how to cook and how to make dishes when he didn't have anything to eat at home... Of course though, his favorite food was still ramen.

The next day after the class had ended Iruka watched as everyone leaves first while Naruto puts his Violin and bow in his case then closes the lid, locking it. Iruka stands in front of his desk and looks over at Naruto.

"Naruto, do you have a moment before you get out of the school?" Naruto looks over and nods slowly then sits down on the chair with his violin case on his lap.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?"

"I want to ask you about how are you doing in your other classes...Is there anything you want to talk to me about them or how you are doing?" Naruto raises a brow and shakes his head slowly.

"Iie, Sensei. Datte, if there is, I'll be sure to tell you... Anything else sensei?"

"Hai...there is one...As you played the violin today, you are one of the most talented students I had and I want you to practice some of these pieces...Could you do it for me?" He gives Naruto the music sheets, which he then looks then looks back up at Iruka and nods.

"Hai, sensei...I'll practice this...but these are all hard pieces to play and I do-" He was eventually cut off by Iruka.

"I know these are hard pieces to learn but keep this close to you and just practice it... I know you'll be a great violinist when the time comes... good luck Naruto." Naruto nods and gets up with the pieces in his violin case and goes straight home to practice his new music...

_TBC._

_**A/N: **_

_Sorry if it's maybe short... I wrote this a while ago and I just decided to post it up here._


End file.
